Severus Snape est mort
by Loly Night
Summary: Ce jour aurait pu être comme les autres, mais comment faire quand vous apprenait que l'être aimé vous à quitté ? Peut on vivre sans lui ? peut on réellement le laisser partir sans vouloir le rejoindre.
1. Chapter 1

Aucun des personnes ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Petit avertissement, cette histoire parle d'un amour entre deux hommes, dont veillez m'excuser mais si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Deuxième choses je n'ai personne pour me corriger sur ce petit texte alors pardonner moi.

Piti, tout piti texte en l'hommage d'un homme que nous avons aimé et respecter Alan Rickman et désole s'il est un peu court mais je l'ai écrit un peu vite et… il n'est peut-être pas super travailler alors désolé….

Snape était mort.

Severus Snape, l'homme que j'avais aimé, l'homme que je... l'homme avec qui j'aurais voulu faire ma vie était mort.

En lisant cela, je me mis à pleurer sans même m'en apercevoir. Ce n'était pourtant pas une chose qu'il m'arriver de faire souvent, et encore moins devant mon neveu qui se mis a paniqué instantanément en me voyant ainsi. Ce n'est que quand il put lire le titre sur le journal que son visage se ferma et qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Ce n'étais normalement pas au enfant de faire ça, mais je n'avais pas réellement la force de le repousser alors je me laisser aller, ma tête sur ton épaule.

Je n'avais jamais parler de mon attirance pour Severus a personne hormis a mon neveu, une seule fois, quand il m'avait lui avoué aimé les hommes et en avoir honte, nous n'en avions jamais reparler depuis mais mes sentiments rester les mêmes pour cet homme que j'avais pourtant commencer par détester.

Je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était dans le train pour aller à Poudlard, en ce temps-là mon meilleur ami était toujours en vie, James Potter.

Nous cherchions un endroit pour nous asseoir et en avançant j'avais bousculer un garçon au cheveux noir, qui en se retournant avait commencer à nous crier dessus, a nous insulter de je ne sais plus trop quoi, la première choses qui m'avait marquer c'était ses yeux, ces yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux mais surtout ses yeux, son regard qui ne montrer que tu vide, quand il partit James avait éclater de rire et moi, prenant la main de James je me mis à le suivre et une fois qu'il entra dans un compartiment pour s'installer nous entrâmes aussi en le trouvant vite, à l'exception du jeune homme et d'une jeune fille rousse.

James se stoppa net en apercevant la jeune fille et demande si on pouvait s'assoir, elle dit que oui et il prit la place auprès d'elle avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux noir puisse s'assoir et il entama immédiatement la conversation, moi je fini donc par parler à ce jeune homme qui se présenta après plus de vingt minute à insister comme Severus Snape mais n'accepta en aucun cas ma main quand je lui tendu, ce qui lui valut une remontrance de son amie rousse, Lily Evans.

J'avais passé mes 7 années à Poudlard à regarder cette homme, a lui jouer de mauvaises farces certes, à me battre avec lui dans le seul but de le voir énerver contre moi car au moins il me parler, au moins il me toucher, au moins il était près de moi. Même quand j'avais fini par tout lui dire, mes sentiments pour lui et qu'il m'avait dit les siens, nous avions continué juste pour faire semblant devant les autres, nous nous disputions, en venant au mains juste pour être en colle tous les deux, ou nous nous embrassions et… et plus.

Devant les autres j'étais le tombeur de ses dames, ce qui rendais vert de jalousie Severus, et pas parce qu'il était un serpentard et le rendais encore plus adorable, et surtout bien plus demandeur d'attention quand nous n'étions que nous deux.

Ce que j'avais pu aimer cette homme pourtant si sérieux au premier abord alors que moi j'étais tout le contraire, toujours en train de rigoler, toujours en train de faire des bêtises alors que Sev' lui, était toujours en train de travailler, installer à la bibliothèque, je me demandé s'il savait que je le regarder tous les jours cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Je me demande s'il savait que quand il s'endormait, je rester auprès de lui, éloignant tout personne s'approchant. Je me demande s'il sait que je faisais exprès de perdre contre lui pendant nos bagarres justes pour voir son sourire satisfait. Je me demande s'il savait réellement à quel point je l'aimer mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus lui dire. Aujourd'hui je ne peux plus l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras ni le voir, entendre le tendre son de sa voix.

Une fois calmer un petit peu je me redresser, regardant me neveu qui me sourit doucement et alla me préparer à boire, il alluma un feu de cheminer et pendant presque toute la nuit il me laissa lui raconter mes anecdotes sur lui et moi. Je lui vidai mon cœur et il m'écouta comme James le faisait de son vivant, comme Sev' le faisait après une nuit passer ensemble sur l'oreillers. Il m'écouta sans rien dire, me racontant des petites anecdotes sur mon Sev' pendant ses 7années de cours, les bonnes comme les mauvaises.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, j'étais endormis auprès de lui. Il se leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuner, quand il revient il se demanda pourquoi son parrain dormais encore et il comprit, il lâcha son plateau et couru vers son parrain en pleure, le secouant mais c'était déjà trop tard, il était déjà parti, parti rejoindre l'homme qu'il avait hait, l'homme qu'il avait aimé, l'homme qu'il aimerais à jamais.

Je ne serais pas contre quelques reviews, positif ou pas pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

Si ça vous a plus dite le moi et j'écrirais peut-être une suite avec les 400 coups de Siruis et Severus juste pour pouvoir être seul tous les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

Aucun des personnes ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Petit avertissement, cette histoire parle d'un amour entre deux hommes, dont veillez m'excuser mais si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Deuxième choses je n'ai personne pour me corriger sur ce petit texte alors pardonner moi.

Il peu y avoir des incohérence par rapport au premier texte mais c'est normal, tout sera expliquer par la suite.

merci à Audelie, Donna et Armonia Granger

* * *

POV Sirius

La première fois que je l'ai vu je ne savais pas quoi faire, nous n'étions pas bien vieux, voir même bien jeune, nous devions avoir dans les 9ans et la seule choses qui commencer a m'intéresser était la rentrer scolaire a venir a la fin des grande vacances.

En arrivant dans le parc ce jour la j'ai trouvé un petit garçon de mon âge environ entrain de pleurer, du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais, recroqueviller sur lui même et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'aller vers lui.

D'aller lui demander ce qui n'aller pas, s'il avait mal quelque part, pourquoi il pleurait.

Je n'étais pas un enfant calme et gentil, même le contraire, j'aimer faire des bêtises et embêter tout le monde, mais ce petit, pour une raison que j'ignorer, me donner envie d'aller lui parler, quelque choses fini par me poser a le faire.

Un fois que mes parents se furent éloignés avec mon petit frère je fini donc par m'approcher du jeune garçon et me posa a ses coté, je resta un long moment ( environ 3minutes, c'est long vous le savait ça quand quelqu'un pleure auprès de vous...).

Apres donc, mes 3 minutes de patience je fini donc par lui demander doucement

\- dis moi petit pourquoi tu pleure ? tu as mal quelque part ? ça va ?

Choses à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas tout à fait, il tourna son visage plein de larme ne voulant pas couler vers moi et me dit d'une voix un peu tremblante

\- d'abord je ne pleure pas et après je ne suis pas petit

\- mais si tu pleure, tu as...

\- TAIT TOI, JE NE PLEURE PAS

C'est donc avec des larmes encore plus grosses que le garçon se leva pour partir avant que la main n'attrape la sienne .Le jeune homme mis sa main libre devant son visage comme s'il avait penser que j'aller le frapper en l'attrapant comme ça et soudain des larmes commencement a couler doucement sur mon visage, quand le petit au cheveux noir le remarqua il arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et baissa sa main et paniqua légèrement

\- pour... pourquoi tu pleure ?

\- Je pleure pas.. puis c'est ta faute dis-je en pleurant de plus belle

Le petit ne comprenait pas pourquoi il c'était mis a pleurer, il essaya bien de récupérer sa main mais ne le pu et baissa la tête

\- Je suis désolé

Sirius confus le regarda les larmes au yeux

\- désole de quoi ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu dis que je suis gentil avec toi...

\- Tu as dis que c'était de ma faute si tu pleur et...

C'est ainsi Severus Snape, il m'avait dit qu'il s'appeler comme ça et moi eurent notre première conversation, installer sur les un tourniquet, Severus me parla de lui et de son père. Durant son histoire j'était a la fois terrifier et énerver, je comprenait maintenant son gestes et mes larmes se mire a couler de nouveaux

\- Tu pleure à cause de moi Sirius ?

\- Non... Je pleure pour toi Severus...

Sans savoir pourquoi les larme de Severus qui n'avais pu couler jusqu'à'a présent se mire a couler sur ses joues et pour une raison étrange, le voir ainsi me brisa le coeur, c'est donc pour ça que je posa mes lèvres sur les miennes ce qui marcha a merveille car il fut bien trop troubler pour continuer a pleurer. Je ne savait pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, je l'avait vu dans un film je crois, je ne savais plus, seul les yeux de Severus compter pour le moment au miens, i ne pleurer plus mais sembler perdu, alors je le pris dans mes bras.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive Severus... Je te le promet

\- Mais...mais pourquoi ?

\- Car tu es mon ami.

* * *

POV Severus

Il m'a encore frappé, je n'ai portant rien fait de mal alors pourquoi il continu.. je le déteste... je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi, je ne veux plus le voir, je veux juste rester seul, je veux juste...

\- dis moi petit pourquoi tu pleure ? tu as mal quelque part ? ça va ?

QUOI ? mais pourquoi il me parle... je veux être seul et... petit ? et puis de quoi il se elle

\- d'abord je ne pleure pas et après je ne suis pas PETIT

\- mais si tu pleure, tu as...

\- TAIT TOI, JE NE PLEURE PAS

Je me lève donc pour partir quand je sent un main m'attraper, comme papa le fait toujours, donc par réflexe je monte ma main valide devant mon visage pour amortir le coup mais il ne vient pas, en regarde le garçon et la.. je le vois.. il pleure ?

\- pour... pourquoi tu pleure ?

\- Je pleure pas.. puis c'est ta faute dis-je en pleurant de plus belle

\- Tu as dis que c'était de ma faute si tu pleur et...

Ce garçon.. il n'est pas comme les autre, je lui dis donc mon nom et commença a lui conter mon histoire et sans comprendre pourquoi ses larmes doublerent

\- Tu pleure à cause de moi Sirius ?

\- Non... Je pleure pour toi Severus...

Je pense que c'est ses mots qui me firent craquer, personne n'avait jamais pleurer pour moi et mes larmes coulèrent toutes seul, il.. il pleurer pour moi, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas... Et sans comprendre une fois de plus, ses lèvres se posaient sur les même, je ne recula pas bien trop surpris par son gestes mais mes larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elle même. Il me regarda un long moment tendis que je le regarder aussi et quand il enroula ses bras autours de moi je ne fit rien, mais pas a cause de la surprise, car dans ses bras a lui je me senti en sécurité pour la première fois de ma vie

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive Severus... Je te le promet

\- Mais...mais pourquoi ?

\- Car tu es mon ami.

C'est ainsi que nous somme rester ensemble tout le reste de la journée a parler et à jouer, sans se douter de ce qu'il leur arriverait après

* * *

n'hésiter pas a me donner un avis. merci de m'avoir lu dans se premier chapitre de l'histoire de leur vie


End file.
